


Truth Serum v.2.0

by Toomanyfandoms99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Truth Serum, Wayward Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Sam asked, “are you okay?”Dean gritted his teeth, as if struggling with himself.  “No,” he managed.Sam frowned.  Dean always said, “I’m fine, Sammy.”  “Let’s worry about you, Sammy.”  “Nothing I can’t handle, Sammy.”  “I’ve been through worse, Sammy.”Dean had never replied with an outright “no.”  He never told the truth about these things.The truth…





	Truth Serum v.2.0

**Author's Note:**

> My first version of the Truth Serum trope is an element in Part 15 of my “(No Longer A) Secret Marriage” series. Enjoy!

Sam woke up with a killer headache.

As he blinked away the blurriness, he realized he was still in the warehouse. On the cold hard concrete where he and Dean were fighting-

Dean!

Sam forced himself awake fully by shaking his head and placed his palms flat on the concrete. He pushed himself up, his elbows and arms protesting as a spike of pain lanced through his veins. He exhaled deeply and focused on his surroundings.

He barely had time to comprehend the bloody walls and dead witch before he heard a hoarse, “Sammy.”

Sam sat up on the ground shakily, following the sound with his ears. 

Dean was propping his back against the wall, breathing heavily, a cut slicing across his left cheek. 

Something didn’t seem right with Dean. And Sam had learned to trust his intuition when it came to his older brother.

Sam asked, “are you okay?”

Dean gritted his teeth, as if struggling with himself. “No,” he managed.

Sam frowned. Dean always said, “I’m fine, Sammy.” “Let’s worry about you, Sammy.” “Nothing I can’t handle, Sammy.” “I’ve been through worse, Sammy.”

Dean had never replied with an outright “no.” He never told the truth about these things.

The truth…

The witch was experimenting with a truth serum. That’s what they came to stop.

The witch got Dean. That’s why Dean struggled to answer. He had no other choice but to answer truthfully.

Sam asked, “did she hit you with truth serum?”

Dean sighed. “Yes.”

Sam struggled to his feet and plopped next to his brother. “You have no choice but to answer whatever I ask, huh?”

“Yes.” Dean’s bitchface was almost as impressive as Sam’s own.

Oh, there were so many things Sam wanted to ask Dean.

Sam stood up again and offered a hand. “Let’s get out of here.”

Dean stood up by himself. It was a good thing, too, because Sam was pretty sure his arm got hurt in the fight.

————

“Hey, Jody.”

“Sam.” There was an unmistakable hint of shock in the sheriff’s voice. “What’s up?”

Sam caught Dean’s sour expression as he drove Baby. He didn’t want Sam to call for help.

Sam said, “we’re near Sioux Falls and we were wondering if we could stay the night.”

“Oh! Of course. My door’s always open.”

“Okay. There’s something you should know first, though.”

Jody paused. “Uh, alright. What?”

————

Jody caught Dean’s bitchface upon his and Sam’s entrance and laughed.

————

“Ooh,” Claire’s eyes widened as she observed Dean from across the dinner table, “I have a question.”

Dean narrowed his eyes, trying to silently discourage her.

Claire smirked. “Where’s Cas?”

The mention of the seraphim — who the wayward sisters had all met mere weeks ago, along with Jack — had eyebrows raising.

Where was he, anyway?

Dean replied, “Dodge City, with Jack.”

Sam snickered. “The place where you fangirled about cowboys the whole time?”

Dean flushed red. “Yes.”

Patience, Alex, Donna, Jody, and Claire all found this information hilarious.

“You’re a nerd, Dean?” Patience asked.

“Yes,” Dean forced out, much to his chagrin.

“I feel like you watch rom coms. Do you like rom coms?” Alex asked.

“Y-Yes,” Dean admitted.

“Aw,” Claire said, “that’s so cute.”

“Alright, girls,” Donna chastised, “let’s give him a break.”

Dean sighed in relief.

“For now,” Donna said mischievously.

The occupants of the table minus Dean chuckled.

————

Once the group were settled in the living room, Claire sat beside Dean and stared at him uncomfortably.

Dean crossed his arms and glared.

Claire grinned. “Sam and I were talking,” Dean glanced over at his smirking brother, “and we decided we want you to answer one final question before the serum wears off.”

Dean sent her a look that said “I don’t have much choice, do I?”

Claire smiled. “Do the honors, Sam.”

Sam shifted towards Dean, staring him down in the same manner as Claire. “I’ve wanted to ask you this question for ten years.” Sam grinned. “I’m so excited.”

“Yes!” Alex said with a clap.

“You should be,” Jody said.

“Do it!” Patience encouraged.

Sam let a beat of silence settle in the room.

Then, Sam asked, “are you in love with Castiel?”

A chorus of drawn-out “ooh’s” encapsulated the area.

Dean swallowed. His eyes widened. He was obviously uncomfortable by the question, as he should be.

He couldn’t struggle against the serum forever, though.

After thirty seconds of clamping his mouth shut, the pain became unbearable. Dean exhaled shakily, staring at his lap.

Like it was a death sentence, he answered, “yes.”

The entire room erupted into loud applause.

Dean stared at his family in shock.

“I knew it!” Claire declared.

“He finally said it!” Sam exclaimed proudly. “I feel so validated.”

Jody moved to clap Dean’s shoulder. “You got nothin’ to be worried about, Dean.”

“Yeah,” Donna confirmed. “We would’ve had a problem with Claire, otherwise.”

Dean’s eyes widened. He clearly didn’t realize Claire’s feelings for Kaia before everything went bad. It seemed to comfort him, if anything.

“Now you just gotta tell him,” Sam said resolutely. He pointed at Dean. “And I’ll be around making sure you don’t chicken out.”

Dean frowned at the intimidating prospect, but nodded nonetheless. He knew Sam was always good on his word. It was best he go along with things, no matter how terrified he felt.

————

Dean awoke the next morning and told a lie.

The truth serum had left his system.

————

The purr of Castiel’s car engine outside Jody’s house nearly made Dean fall out of his seat at breakfast.

Dean scowled at the knowing expressions surrounding him. “Okay. What the hell have you done?”

“I called him last night,” Claire said proudly. “You didn’t check in with him after your witch hunt, and he was worried.” Claire pouted her lips and drew out her syllables. “Isn’t that cute?”

The women and Sam let out loud “aw’s.”

Dean clenched his jaw to prevent a blush from rising. “You thought to freak him out unnecessarily so he would come?”

“Not at all,” Claire said. “He was eager to see you. He didn’t need convincing.”

Another round of “ooh’s” were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

“I’ll get it,” Alex sang. She shot out of her seat, Patience giggling and following her to the front door.

The rest of the wayward sisters and Sam hid smiles at Dean shifting and squirming in his seat, blushing profusely.

They heard two female and one male voice speaking from the living room, drawing closer with every step. Dean cleared his throat and fought his flustered expression.

The kitchen door swiveled open, Alex and Patience bringing Castiel inside with giant grins dominating their features.

Pairs of eyes were drawn to Castiel. He was wearing a form-fitting black suit, his tan trench coat nowhere in sight. He wore a blue tie that made his eyes pop. His hair was artfully messy, but coiffed nonetheless.

He was attractive. It was painfully clear to everyone who looked upon him.

Concern and confusion mingled in Cas’s face. He asked gruffly, “what’s going on?”

“We’re having breakfast,” Dean said neutrally. “What’s it look like?”

A dose of sass was apparent as Cas observed Sam’s arm wrapped in gauze. “It looks like you both got into trouble, and are lying to deflect, as usual.”

Jody and Donna shared a smirk. The teenage girls all mouthed “ooh’s.”

Sam held back a smile. This was his favorite show.

“Sorry about him,” Sam said. “Yes, Cas, we did get banged up.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean, who had the decency to look remorseful. “I’d think after ten years you’d skip the bullshit with me.”

More silent “ooh’s” were exchanged, Cas still oblivious to them. Or choosing to ignore them. Sam found it hard to tell, sometimes.

Claire looked up at Cas, who was near her chair, and grinned brightly at him. “You’re awesome, Cas.”

Castiel glanced down at Claire, his eyebrows furrowed. He asked her in a paternal tone, “did you get the package I sent you?”

Claire grinned wider. “I did. I loved the ugly cat statue.”

One corner of Cas’s mouth quirked upwards. “I thought you’d, as they say, get a kick out of it.”

Claire chuckled. “I liked the camera too. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Claire.” Castiel diverted his attention to Sam’s arm. “Do you need me to speed up the healing process?”

Sam shrugged. “Doesn’t hurt that much.”

“You shouldn’t be using up your grace, anyway,” Dean chimed in.

Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean. “Why was I called, then?”

At that, the wayward sisters stood up from their seats, leaving their empty plates. They filed out of the kitchen quickly and efficiently, sending winks and encouragement towards Dean.

Castiel observed the room clear out, only Dean remaining, with immense confusion. Once the door swung shut completely, he asked, “what’s going on?”

Dean cleared his throat, mustering his courage. There was no getting out of this, especially with a room full of people behind that door. Probably eavesdropping.

“So here’s the thing,” Dean began ominously, “I was hit with a truth serum by the witch Sam and I fought last night.”

“A spell?” Castiel inquired.

“It was injected. She made something,” Dean said.

Cas pursed his lips. “Why didn’t you call me?”

Dean sighed. “You were with Jack states away. It wore off in a few hours. I’m sorry.”

The apology had Cas’s eyes widening. Dean knew he didn’t do that often. But he liked to think he had changed recently. Or was trying to change.

Cas recovered from his shock and nodded slowly. He sat next to Dean in Donna’s chair. “Continue.”

Dean gathered his strength again. “I was asked some questions under the truth serum.”

To Dean’s surprise, Castiel’s next reaction was brimming with anger. “They shouldn’t have done that.”

Dean swallowed thickly, a realization slapping him in the face. 

God, why hadn’t Dean said anything to Cas sooner?

A burst of an emotion Dean couldn’t name swelled in his stomach, warming his veins, making his heart pound. 

Dean said with a dry mouth, “one of the questions was if I was in love with you.”

The multitude of emotions that passed through Castiel’s eyes were impossible to read.

Dean forced out, “the answer is yes.”

The beats of silence and Castiel’s piercing gaze lasted a lifetime.

Cas’s mouth opened, and closed. He swallowed a lump in his throat. His eyelids filled with wetness.

Castiel has never cried before.

Cas swallowed again. He opened his mouth again. His voice was parched, almost a whisper. “You do?”

Dean felt his hands clamming up. He was sweating profusely under his clothes. His neck and cheeks were burning hot. 

“Yes,” Dean replied, his throat scratchy from dryness.

Castiel searched every inch of Dean’s expression, trying to crack him open, decipher the code.

What he found was a nervous wreck.

And that was his indication of truthfulness.

Never had Castiel seen Dean so flustered.

Castiel reached out, his hands lying atop Dean’s, which were resting in his lap. Cas’s skin was surprisingly cold.

Dean asked concernedly, “do you get cold, Cas?”

Cas nodded numbly. Dean took one hand between his to warm Cas’s skin. He refused to look at Castiel as he did this, then did the same thing with his opposite hand.

Once Dean released him, Castiel’s eyes sparkled with a happiness Dean had rarely seen in him.

Like it was the easiest thing in the world, Castiel said, “I love you too.”

————

Once those words were said, the wayward sisters and Sam ran into the kitchen. 

Dean and Castiel were bowled over by excitable teenage girls, proud sheriffs, and a laughing little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have a busy semester ahead, I’ll be posting weekly oneshots for now.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
